


it's true, but i all i do is think of you

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, DrumMajor!Liam, DrumMajor!Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall rolls his eyes. “Y’know that whole ‘what happens at band camp stays at band camp’ stuff is shit right, Leemo?”</p>
<p>"It wasn’t band camp," Liam mumbles, hoping the pink in his cheeks isn’t too bright, "it was Drum Major Academy. And it only happened once."</p>
<p>"Yeah, once every day you were there if my sources tell me right."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which everyone's in marching band and Zayn's a bit of an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's true, but i all i do is think of you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://wearecities.tumblr.com/post/105208590084/are-we-gunna-talk-abt-rival-marching-band-leaders) except not really. I just have a lot of feelings about marching band au's. 
> 
> Thanks to [Noel](http://xxcaribbean.tumblr.com) for the quick look over. All other mistakes are my own!
> 
> I don't own One Direction, and I'd be a hell of a lot more wealthy if I did. Title is from Action Item's "Marching Band".

Niall starts giggling when the home team’s band marches out, the sound turning into full blown laughter, and his breath clouding in front of him in the cold air. Liam frowns, nudging him none-too-gently in the ribs in attempt to stop him.

"Be nice," Liam hisses, which only seems to make Niall laugh louder.

"Sorry," he giggles, "it’s just the band’s a bit small innit? Swear we have more people in our pep band tonight."

The marching unit’s really not the largest, Liam agrees. They’ve got about as many people as his and Niall’s school has got in the brass section alone, but still. They’re guests tonight. They’ve got to be polite.

"No need to be rude though," Liam reprimands, punching Niall’s thigh softly.

Niall calms down his giggles as the cadences come to a stop, and the band takes their final positions of the field. Their formations are tight and clean, even if there’s not a lot of people, and Liam knows that the school’s got a reputation for putting on great shows.

"You’re never this touchy at other schools," Niall grins. "Is this because you’re snogging Malik?"

Liam’s face heats up, the blue and white scarf around his neck suddenly feeling too warm despite the near freezing temperatures. “I am not!” he squeaks in protest.

Niall rolls his eyes. “Y’know that whole ‘what happens at band camp stays at band camp’ stuff is shit right, Leemo?”

"It wasn’t band camp," Liam mumbles, hoping the pink in his cheeks isn’t too bright, "it was Drum Major Academy. And it only happened once."

"Yeah, once every day you were there if my sources tell me right."

Liam doesn’t protest, choosing to keep his eyes locked on the field instead of meeting Niall’s questioning.

"You talk to him since then?" Niall asks curiously. "Or was it a summer romance kinda thing?"

"No, we haven’t talked," Liam says quietly.

Niall doesn’t pester him any further, for which Liam’s eternally grateful. It still stings a bit that Zayn hasn’t been answering his texts or Snapchats or anything since the summer ended. It’s not like they were serious or anything, but they were something, and Liam expected hearing from more than just Zayn’s voicemail after they got back to school.

"Show’s starting," Niall says, elbowing Liam this time and nodding towards the field.

Liam focuses on the band in front of him and tries not to stare at the figure in black and red right at the center.

A voice comes out over the speaker system, deep and powerful. “Junior Assistant Drum Major Irwin, are you ready to take the stand?”

The drum major to the left of the field turns with a salute, the one on the right doing the same when the announcer speaks directly to Senior Assistant Drum Major Tomlinson.

"Drum Major Zayn Malik, are you ready to lead your band?"

The boy in the center spins on the spot, facing the audience with a bright grin and salute. Liam tries desperately to control the fast paced beating of his heart and uncomfortable clench in his stomach. It’s hard to see Zayn’s face clearly from the stands, but Liam’s sure he looks beautiful under the bright lights of the football stadium.

Zayn turns back around to face the band as the announcer introduces the unit, and Liam’s eyes are drawn straight to the slight curve of Zayn’s bum, barely visible despite the tightness of his black uniform. He feels more than a little ridiculous when his mouth starts to go a bit dry as he remembers running his hands down the span of Zayn’s back. He can still recall the feel of pushing against the dip of Zayn’s spine, pressing the two of them closer as they kissed frantically in the supply closet of their host school’s band room. Sitting and freezing his arse off in the November chill as he watches Zayn lead his band makes Liam feel like summer had been ages ago.

The sound of the band is immensely powerful, the formations truly clean and impressive despite the fact that there are not a lot of people. Liam can’t help the bit of jealousy that curls in his chest. It’s hard to make creative formations when there aren’t a lot of bodies to move around, but their curves are solid, their movements incredibly in sync. Even the color guard blends in perfectly. Liam’s band never has this much synchronicity.

Despite his efforts, Liam’s eyes are drawn to Zayn for most of the show. He conducts easily on the stand, movements fluid and confident. Liam can’t see it, but he can picture the bright smile on his face, hear his slight giggle as he wiggles his small hips back and forth to the beat. It’s been a long time since Liam’s seen someone have so much _fun_ on the stand, and he’s torn. On the one hand, his heart is swelling with affection that he’s desperately trying to push away, but his skin is also crawling with envy and mixing with bitterness at being snubbed by Zayn for the past couple months.

The performance ends with a flourish of sound and movement, Zayn turning around once more to grin at the audience. Liam’s pep band is on the home side of the field, having been invited to the stands to see the show more clearly. From his seat, Liam can see Zayn’s eyes travelling across the seats, resting on him for a quick second that makes Liam’s heart pummel against his chest. His gaze shifts fast though, and in the end, Liam’s just left with his own sinking disappointment.

—

They stay for a bit after the game, mostly so Niall can go and chat up Styles who plays sousaphone in Zayn’s band. Liam gets bored quickly though, just sitting and waiting by the band doors. Plus, there’s just so long Liam can watch Niall flirt shamelessly with Harry before it becomes too much. He makes his way over to his car instead, his fingers freezing cold as he texts _gunna wait in the carrrrrrrrrr :(_ to Niall.

Liam’s car is on the far side of the lot. It’s absolutely freezing, and he bounces from foot to foot to keep warm as he searches his pockets for his keys. He can’t seem to find them though, and he’s about to text Niall when he sees he already has a message from him.

**shit i have your keys ! sorry !**

_hurryyyyyy. its coooooooold. freezing my peanuts offff._

Liam lets out a huff of annoyance, leaning back against the cold metal of his car. He’s got on at least three layers plus a pair of gloves and a hat and a scarf, but it doesn’t seem to be nearly enough to keep him warm. There’s not much else he can do other than stand and rub his arms in attempt to create some friction though. He just hopes Niall doesn’t take his time.

"Liam?"

The voice is familiar, and Liam’s unsurprised when he sees that Zayn’s standing just a few cars away. He’s got his uniform jacket unbuttoned, just his black marching unit tee on underneath. His long hair’s tied back in a bun, a bit flattened at the top from where his marching hat had been, and his legs look long and lean in his tight marching pants. Fuck, he looks amazing.

"Zayn. Um, good show," Liam says, trying to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace that must be more noticeable than he thought by the way Zayn winces in response.

"Thanks," he mumbles a bit awkwardly. He looks Liam up and down, gaze searing in a way that has Liam feeling uncomfortably warm all of a sudden. "Are you just standing out here or -?"

"Niall has my keys. Waiting for him," Liam explains.

Zayn nods, licking his lips. Liam tries not to follow the motion, tries not to think about what that tongue felt like in his own mouth. “Do you want to uh wait with me? In my car, I mean. It’s like freezing out here.”

"No," Liam bites out, his own harshness surprising him. "I’m fine, thanks."

Zayn recoils a little bit. “Liam -“

"You didn’t call me. Or text me. Or - or anything," Liam interrupts with a glare. "Zayn, I’d really rather be anywhere other than a locked car with you right now."

"Can I explain?" Zayn pleads. "Liam, I’m really sorry. Please, it’s cold, and I saw Niall snogging Harry in the band room when I was leaving so I really don’t think he’s coming any time soon. I don’t want you just standing out here."

Zayn’s biting his lip in worry, his eyes soft and concerned under the dim lights that shine in the car park. Liam’s anger deflates quickly like an untied balloon.

"I - fine."

Zayn beams at him, and Liam’s tummy does a tiny flip.

The inside of Zayn’s car is the same. There’s still wrappers and empty cans of his favorite fizzy drink littering the floor. It smells nice though, like the peach air freshener that he always keeps inside, and to Liam’s relief, it warms up quickly once Zayn’s got the engine running.

"So, explain," Liam says after the heat’s returned to his bones a little. He realizes his anger’s still there, but it burns more like the flickering flame of a candle than the blaze of a forest fire.

Zayn nods, swallowing nervously. Liam follows the motion of his throat for a second before bringing his gaze back up to meet Zayn’s eyes.

"This is gonna sound really stupid like," Zayn says sheepishly.

Liam raises an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"Would you believe me if I said I was a bit scared?" Zayn asks, avoiding Liam’s eyes and playing with a loose thread on his marching jacket.

"Scared of what?"

Zayn shrugs. “Of how much I liked you, I guess? I’m not exactly sure. Summer happened so like fast. Then it was over, and I realized I wouldn’t be seeing you every day, and I just like panicked?”

"We don’t live that far a part," Liam says flatly, "we could’ve made things work. Easily."

"I’ve never really been in a proper relationship before," Zayn admits. "I’ve never met anyone I like as much as I liked you and it was. A lot to handle."

Zayn licks his lips again, lifting his gaze to meet Liam’s finally. Liam sighs, reaching out to him almost instinctively.

They meet above the console. Zayn’s lips are dry and chapped, his beard prickly under Liam’s fingers. It’s different, but the whole thing still feels familiar. Liam’s still getting the tiny butterflies in his stomach he did over the summer, and his skin’s still tingling pleasantly like it’s buzzing in content. It still feels like kissing Zayn.

"I’m sorry I was an idiot," Zayn breathes out.

"You’ve made me feel like shit these past couple months," Liam frowns, and his chest hurts a little when he sees Zayn’s face fall. "I don’t really know what to say."

Zayn rubs at Liam’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, steepling their foreheads together in a way that has Liam’s breath hitching. “Say you’ll give me another chance?”

He’s kissing Liam again before he has a chance to answer. It’s soft and hesitant though, like he’ll back away the moment Liam says no. Instead of pulling away, Liam deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head and a swipe of his tongue. He curls his fingers into the soft fabric of Zayn’s marching unit shirt, and Zayn leans forward, climbing over the console until he’s got his knees on either side of Liam’s thighs.

"Is this a yes then?" Zayn asks in between searing hot kisses. Liam’s missed this. He’s missed the delicious burn of Zayn’s stubble and the weight of him in Liam’s lap and the feel on his skin on Liam’s. God, he’s missed Zayn.

"I think it’s a yes," Liam says, craning his neck back, allowing Zayn to nip at his jaw and kiss the birthmark hiding behind his scarf. "But Zayn, if you do anything like this again -"

"I won’t," Zayn interrupts, cutting Liam off with another kiss that’s soft and sweet and heavy with promise.

Maybe Liam’s a bit too easy to forgive, but there’s no denying he’s a bit scared too. Maybe he just wants to make this work, and maybe for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Follow me on tumblr at [drummajorpayne](http://drummajorpayne.tumblr.com) or on twitter [@sunshinexbomb](http://twitter.com/sunshinexbomb)


End file.
